Ruriko Zawati
Ruriko Zawati is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from DragonSoul. A selfish Nocturne Drakenaer with a strong hatred to human, due to one killing her eldest sister whom was her mother figure, she led a life of despair and created a love for jewels to replace what she lost. Ruriko still hides the guilt she has from seeing her sister die and doing nothing to stop it. Now of age to lead her Nocturne tribe, she feels she must kill the man who committed these crimes, and acting on her own she tricked and saved Kayle Chamlett to travel with her, also ending up stuck with Draken Silverius, who annoys her to no end. At first she cares little to her new comrades, but over time she grows to care for them and starts seeing the wrongs that her tribe as done to other Drakenaer. In Calamitas Infinita, she was summoned on the side of good despite loathing her new "comrades". Appearance Ruriko is a young Nocturne Drakenaer with long black hair reaching down to her legs and covering the left side of her face. She has pale skin with red, black and silver scales around her arms, legs, neck and parts of her back with large black wings and a long black and red scale tail. Her weapon is a three-bladed scythe decorated with skulls and black and white angel wings on it. It is named "Le croissant de l'ange". Ruriko's default outfit is a crimson dress that reaches down to her feet, with black chains around her waist. She wears colourful jewelry on her hands, arms and torso, and during EX mode uses a hollowed out dragon skull (of which she killed herself) as a helmet. Ruriko first alt Goddess of Death is her cosplaying as Margaret Moonlight from No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. In this outfit she wears a gothic lolita style outfit, and dark makeup. Her Scythe looks more like Margaret's Le croissant du l'ange. Ruriko's second alt Drakenaer Reaper is a bikini armor-like outfit made up of bones from both Drakenaer and Humans, with two human skulls on the top of her outfit and a Drakenaer skull on the bottom. Her Scythe is made up of bones aside from the blades. File:SC Ruriko Alt.png|'Alt' Story Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= Battle ---- ---- Ruriko Zawati Drakenaer Shinigami – Her dance-like swings leave behind nothing but death. ---- Ruriko is the Drakenaer Shinigami. She is able to chain two physical Bravery attacks together to rack up larger combos, and she is able to walk freely while attacking. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode In her Ex Mode Princess of Death. Along with "Regen" and "Critical Boost", she gains the "Demonspeed" ability, which increases her walking and running speed, and "Meat from the Bone", which lets her perform an additional Bravery Attack in a row or combo the first Bravery Attack in a chain into a HP Attack. In her Ex Burst, Empty World, she covers the enemy in a pitch-black mist of darkness. The player has to press buttons to command the darkness to attack the opponent. The final blow has the mist transform into a large vortex as Ruriko watches. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Music Theme *''Main Theme'': Princess of Night *''Map Theme'': In the Moonlight *''Battle Theme'': Scythe of Crisis *''Boss Theme'': Philistine *''Final Fight Theme:" Dragonsong Boss Battle Themes *''Vs. Kayle'': *''Vs. Draken'': *''Vs. Charleigh/Alice/Valerie'': Bad Girls Quotes Attacks Default specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category:Characters Category:DragonSoul characters